bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochako) is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Ochako has mid-length brown hair and big round eyes. She sports 2 long twin tails beside her face and a short bob at the back. She has little pads on the top of each of her fingers. Personality Ochako is an outgoing, lively person who thinks about everything positively. She gets excited over little things very easily and has a habit of doing a spit take on those occasions. History Past When she was younger, Ochako wanted to help her family's business, but her father refused her help, replying that even though they were happy that she wanted to help, they want her to make her own dreams come true, saying that having her own dream realized would make them happier. Entrance Exam Arc Ochako appears when Izuku Midoriya begins to fall over and uses her Quirk to prevent him from falling down. She then says that she is nervous and asks Izuku if he feels the same. Afterwards, she wishes him good luck for the Entrance Exam. During the practical test, she manages to score 26 points. As the practical test reaches the end, Ochako falls down as the huge robot begins to attack her. Seeing this, Izuku uses his Quirk to hit the huge robot with a devastating punch, destroying the robot and saving her. She then uses her Quirk to save Izuku from smashing into the ground. It is then revealed that Ochako petitioned to one of the Yuuei staff, Present Mic, asking him if she could share some points with Izuku so that he could be accepted into Yuuei, though this did not work. However, because she was saved by Izuku, it allowed him to earn enough points to be accepted into Yuuei. Ochako, for saving Izuku from falling, scored her a total of 45 points, granting her acceptance into Yuuei. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Ochako is put in the same class as Izuku. She finds him and is happy to see that he was accepted into Yuuei as well as complimenting him on the punch he gave to the huge robot during the practical test. Ochako does well in the 50-meter dash and ranks first in the pitch test. After Iruku finishes the pitch test, she asks him if he's alright. Ochako is shocked to find out that the expulsion rule was a lie. At the end of the first day, Ochako meets up with Tenya and Izuku and formerly introduces herself to them, calling Izuku "Deku" while trying to remember his name. After Izuku explains what "Deku" means, she apologises to him and says that she likes the name "Deku" as it has a never giving up vibe to it. Ochako then walks home with her new friends, Izuku and Tenya. Battle Trial Arc Ochako is teamed up with Izuku as part of the Heroes Team. They successfully infiltrate the building and survey their surroundings. Katsuki Bakugou suddenly ambushes them and Izuku saves Ochako from Katsuki's attack. Ochako compliments Izuku on his counter-attack against Katsuki. Izuku tells Ochako to go on ahead without him while he deals with Katsuki. Ochako eventually manages to find the fake Nuclear Bomb but discovers that Tenya is guarding it, so she decides to wait for Izuku to reach her. Tenya sees her and explains that he prepared to counter her quirk by cleaning the floor. Ochako is contacted by Izuku and tells him that she's in the middle room on the fifth floor. After Katsuki blows up a large portion of the building, Ochako makes a run for the fake Nuclear Bomb after seeing Tenya being distracted by Katsuki's action. Tenya tries to intercept her, but Ochako uses Skill Release to make herself float above Tenya. She reaches for the fake Nuclear Bomb, buy Tenya uses his Quirk, Engine to snatch the bomb before she could reach it. Izuku contacts her and she immediately holds onto a pillar. After Izuku uses Detroit Smash to destroy the floor Ochaku is on, Ochaku uses Home Run Comet to fling rocks at Tenya to distract him. Then she uses her Skill Release to jump over the distracted Tenya and grabs onto the fake bomb, allowing both her and Izuku to win. After the battle trial, Ochako is brought into the monitor room for her critique by Momo Yaoyorozu . Although she did well halfway, she was criticized by her for her final attack, calling it reckless as it would have not worked on a real nuclear bomb. After school when Izuku came back to the classroom, a worried Ochako asks about his wounds to which he tells her that he is fine. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Ochako is questioned by reporters, asking what her thoughts are about All Might, to which she replies that he's muscly. During the class elections, Ochako votes for Izuku to be Class President, hoping that Katsuki doesn't find out that she voted for Izuku. At lunch, she is seen sitting with Izuku and Tenya at the same table, enjoying her rice bowl. After seeing the way Tenya IIda talks, she deduces that he is from an upper-class family and asks if its true, to which he confirms that she's correct, saying that he is from a prestigious family of super heroes. After the siren goes off, Ochako is seen evacuating from the lunch room. She then uses her Quirk to make Tenya float so that he could jump onto the exit sign and tell everyone to stop panicking. Ochako changes into her Hero Costume in preparation for the rescue training trial. She asks why Izuku is wearing his gym clothes, to which he replies that his Hero Costume was tattered during his battle with Katsuki. She is later seen on the bus laughing at the conversation Katsuki is having with the others. Ochako then listens to No. 13's speech, showing admiration for it. However, before anything else could progress, the villains suddenly show up, much to Ochako's shock. Ochako evacuates with her class, but their attempt to do so if foiled when Black Mist warps everyone away. However, she is saved from being teleported by Tenya. After Tenya shows reluctance to go back to Yuuei, Ochako encourages him to do so, reminding him of his actions in the lunchroom, saying that he is their best hope. When Tenya finally reaches the exit, Black Mist tries to stop him. However, after seeing a physical part of the intangible villain, Ochako runs to the villain, grabs the physical part and uses her Quirk to make Black Mist float into the air, preventing him from stopping Tenya and allowing him to escape. Suddenly, All Might appears, much to Ochako's happiness. She cheers for All Might as he battles Noumu. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Ochako is seen with her class. Sports Festival Arc After the fourth period of modern literature is over, during lunch break, Ochako states (with a fierce expression on her face) to Izuku and Tenya that they will do their best at Yuuei's Sports Festival, which surprises some of her classmates who notice her expression. Ochako then speaks to Izuku and Tenya, telling them that she wants to become a heroine to earn money and apologises for the reason being selfish, which prompts Tenya to asks why its not noble to become a heroine to survive. Ochako explains that she comes from a family that works in a building company, but says that her family has not had a contract for a long time and because of that, they are poor. Izuku says that with her Quirk, she would be able to build for free, which Ochako agrees to but, in a flashback, it is revealed that her parents wanted her to make her own dreams come true instead of working for her family. Ochako firmly states that she will definitely become a heroine in order to help her parents life easier, which Izuku and Tenya found it to be very admirable of her to help her parents. In the lunchroom, Ochako speaks to Tenya, discussing about the similarity between All Might's and Izuku's Quirk and that All Might may admire Izuku. On the day of the Sports Festival, Ochako is seen walking out to the event with her class. After the Obstacle Race begins, Ochako is seen avoiding Shouto's Quirk. She eventually manages to get to the Fall. At the end of the Obstacle Race, she manages to place 16th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. She then congratulates Izuku on placing first. Ochako teams up with Izuku, wanting to team up with people she is friends with, which makes Izuku cry for joy. She is sad to see that Tenya will not be joining their team. Ochako is then seen in formation along with her other teammates, Fumikage and Mei. The event begins and Ochako along with his teammates are about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu's team and Tooru's team. Ochako and her team try to escape but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk. Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing Ochako and her teammates to escape into the air. Kyouka attacks but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. Ochako uses her Quirk along with equipment attached to her legs (courtesy of Mei) to land safely. Then, Ochako and her teammates are attacked by Tetsutetsu's team again but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block them. Suddenly, Mezou and his team attack them. Under pressure, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki, but Fumikage has his Dark Shadow to block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing again, Ochako and her team are confronted by Shouto's team. Quirk "Zero Gravity" - Ochako's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float. With this Quirk, she is also able to fly. A drawback to this Quirk is if it is used too much, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Moves *'"Skill Release (Move)"': Ochako presses her finger tips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. This move was first used when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam in Chapter 4. *'"Home Run Comet (Move)"': After applying her quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rumble and a pillar, Ochako then uses the pillar to hit the rumble at her enemy. This move was first used to distract Tenya IIda in Chapter 10. Equipment * Hover Boots '(Sports Festival) -'''This equipment was given to Ochako by Mei during the second part of the Sports Festival. Battles Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Out of the class, she seems to be the closest with Izuku. Their friendship began mainly after she was saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly. She has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her. At the Sports Festival, Ochako teams up with Izuku for the Human Cavalry Battle despite the huge amount of points he is worth, saying she would rather team up with friends. Tenya IIda Since they're both friends with Izuku, they became friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well and often end up in situations together. They always have each other's backs during battles. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (''uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). * Her name Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "chatterbox girl". * Ochako is student no.5 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 3rd during the Entrance Exam and 10th during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * She loves japanese food and mochi. * She likes the starry sky. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A